Marry Me
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Based on a song.  Harry and Draco are Aurors and partners and roommates.  Draco is nearly killed twice and Harry realizes his feelings run much deeper.  One-Shot.


**A/N:** Well, this popped into my head the other day when I was listening to a song called _Marry Me_ by Train (Be sure to listen to it after or during the lyrics part). It's a pretty good song and I thought it would be good for a Harry/Draco story. I managed to get this written in between feeding and playing with my daughter. Luckily, my husband helped me have time to do it :) I hope you enjoy it!

The music drifted throughout the lounge of their shared home. They'd been partnered shortly after the war when they both entered the Auror program. One had done it because it was his aspiration despite having fought against evil his entire life. The other chose to join for reasons unknown to anyone, but himself. Everyone, including themselves, thought that they would never make it as partners, but by everyone's surprise they worked well together, so well that they knew what the other was going to do and say before the other knew.

The house they lived in was modest. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a lounge area, a library, a kitchen, breakfast nook, and a small library. Outside they had a huge, insulated garage that contained work out equipment and practice pieces to help with their Auror work. There was a small potions room specifically for one of the roommates as well.

The music stopped shortly after it began. It sounded like the person playing was getting frustrated. "Dammit, it's not perfect," the man muttered.

"Harry, what's the problem?" Draco asked as he walked into the room. There was a coat rack by the entrance into the lounge and as he hung up his robe, he was looking at his roommate expectantly.

Harry looked up with a startled expression. He looked like he had been caught cheating or something. Draco lifted an eyebrow in question and Harry promptly shook his head while blushing. "Nothing, I'm just working on some music is all. How was your day?" he asked as he returned his guitar to its case. Draco stared at him for a moment suspiciously, but decided to let it go, for now.

Draco settled into a chair and picked up the Daily Prophet. He flipped through it lazily before responding. "It was fine. Had a few mishaps in Diagon Alley with some underage wizards and witches, but that's all. Rather boring actually. So when are you coming back?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he sat across from Draco on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and closed his eyes. "Harry, you can't keep avoiding coming back. We need you back," Draco responded.

"Who's we? Kingsley? Yeah, maybe. You, who knows, but I know everyone else is totally fine with me being gone," Harry replied without opening his eyes. Had he opened his eyes he would have seen the look of hurt that crossed his roommate's features.

"Potter, we've been partners for three years now and roommates for almost that long. Do you honestly think I wouldn't want you back? Sure, I see you here and we hang out, sort of, but there's something about working with you on a case that makes work more tolerable," Draco said.

Harry knew when Draco used his last name that he wasn't happy with him. He opened his eyes and looked over at the blonde. He could tell he was mad, but there was something else underlying the anger. "Look, _Malfoy_, I am a liability to everyone. If we're on a case and it leaks out, which it always does, we have way more people to protect because all my 'fans' have to come see the 'hero' in action. I can't risk losing…." Harry trailed off and bit his lip. He looked away.

Draco stared at him a moment. He could have sworn Harry was going to say that he couldn't risk losing him. _What does that mean?_ Draco thought. "You can't risk losing what?"

Harry looked back at him and blushed. He wiped his face roughly in order to cover his blush. "Just forget it. I don't know when or if I'll even be going back. Maybe I can sit in a nice cubicle and stay on the inside. At least everyone will be safe."

Draco shook his head. "That's not you. You are meant to be out in the field, doing what you do best. It's definitely not being a cubicle monkey," he responded in a heated voice.

Harry just shrugged and looked down at his hands. He knew Draco was right, but on their last mission together, Draco was in danger because of him and he couldn't let that happen again. He had been giving serious consideration to the idea of asking Kingsley to switch partners with someone else. He hadn't broached that subject with Draco and he wasn't looking forward to it either.

Draco realized that this portion of their conversation was over. He sighed and thought about something else he could talk about. Lately Draco had been tip toeing around Harry and his moods. The past couple of weeks he had been particularly grumpy and playing his guitar a lot. That made him think of the song he was working on when he came home. "What was that song you were working on?" Draco asked finally.

Harry looked up at him. A slight blushed appeared on his cheeks again. Draco lifted an eyebrow in question. _He had done that earlier too_, Draco thought. "Oh, it's just a song I've been working on. It's not ready yet."

"Who is it for?" Draco asked. Today wasn't the first day he'd gone home to hear Harry playing that song. He didn't really know what Harry did during the day and who he saw. He didn't think Harry had a girlfriend or anything, but Harry had been pretty secretive recently. He shifted nervously in his seat. _Why am I nervous?_ he wondered.

"I, uh, it's… I don't want to say right now," Harry stammered.

Draco stared at him for a moment. "You don't want to say right now? Right," he replied. He stood up and walked out of the room. He knew Harry would follow after him and try to explain why he wasn't telling him who the song was for.

Sure enough, Harry got up and followed after him. "It's just, I have the words for it, but the melody just isn't right yet and I don't want to tell you who it's for before it's ready," Harry explained.

Draco opened a cabinet and pulled down some tea. He filled the tea pot and set it on the stove. "What are the words to it?"

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Um, I don't want to say that either until the whole song is ready. It will give it away otherwise," he explained.

Draco shook his head. "Whatever, Potter. Just keep your secrets to yourself then. It's not like I can't be trusted or something."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.

Draco shrugged. "Nevermind."

"No, I do mind. What are you trying to say?" Harry demanded again. He walked over and stood next to Draco with his arms crossed.

Draco looked at him then. "Look, I have no idea what you do during the day because you never tell me. I don't know if you're seeing someone or if you sit around the house wallowing in self pity or if you go out and drink all day or if you shop all day. I have no idea what you do. You're secretive and as not only your partner and roommate, I think I deserve to know what you do during the day."

"Then maybe you should ask once in awhile. I always ask how your day is besides, I don't do much anyway. I go out occasionally, but I always apparate directly to where I want to go," Harry responded.

"That tells me absolutely nothing," Draco said. His tone suggested that it bothered him more then he was letting on.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to tell you then."

Draco shook his head, dropping the subject. He handed Harry a cup of tea and then turned and took his back into the lounge. Harry sighed as he watched Draco. He trudged after him. He didn't make it through the door before the fireplace flared and the Auror dispatcher was sticking her head out.

"Helena, what's up?" Draco asked. She looked concerned.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I know you just got off work, but there's an emergency in Diagon Alley," she replied.

"What do you mean? We cleared those kids out. There shouldn't be anything going on," Draco replied. Harry stood in the doorway. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and the hand that was holding his tea was shaking slightly.

"I don't know exactly what's going on down there. It sounds like a couple of those kids weren't just having accidental magic and they're back. They need back up down there and fast," she explained.

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair. "Okay, I'm on my way," he said.

"Wait, Helena, could I help to?" Harry piped up from the doorway. He walked to the fireplace and knelt down next to Draco. Draco gave him a sideway glance.

Helena glanced behind her to someone unseen and then looked back. "Um, no Harry, we uh, believe that they are trying to draw you out," she replied.

Harry stared back at her for a moment. "I'm sure that's what it is," he said in a rude tone before he stood up and disappeared from her view. Draco watched him retreat in confusion.

"I'll floo directly into our designated store in just a minute," Draco replied as he turned back to Helena. She nodded once before cutting the connection.

Draco stood and turned to face Harry who was looking angry and worried at the same time. "It's better that you stay here if they're trying to draw you out," Draco said as he started putting his robe back on.

Harry sat there for a moment before looking at Draco. "Don't go," he said simply.

Draco stared at him in surprise. Harry had never told him not to go fight when it was needed. What was so different about this time? "Why?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Harry shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling is all," he replied. He didn't want to admit his true reason for not wanting Draco to go.

Draco stared at him. He was really hoping for a different reason than that. His shoulders sagged and he clasped the front of his robe. "Well, I'm going because they need me. I'll be back soon, but don't wait up or anything. I'll let you know how it goes in the morning," Draco said. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. He turned to face Harry as he stepped into the fireplace. Harry stared at him with glistening eyes. The last thing he saw was Harry biting his lips, looking as if he was going to cry before he felt the familiar sensation of flooing.

**XXXX**

Draco had barely stepped out of the fireplace when he heard a loud boom from outside the store. He crouched down, wand at the ready, and moved slowly towards the door. He peeked out the window when he got there and was shocked at what he was seeing. Diagon Alley was in ruins, eerily reminiscent of the times of Death Eaters and Voldemort. He felt a chill run down his back and thought that Harry's bad feeling was real. He saw several Aurors crouched down behind rubble that had been blasted off the buildings in Diagon Alley. He glanced down the street and saw two of the teens from earlier that day blasting things apart and sending spells flying all over. They didn't really look like they were aiming at anything in particular. They just looked like they were sending spells out for the hell of it.

He cast a disillusion spell on himself and silenced the door as he slipped out. He rushed to a pile of rubble and crouched down behind it. He dropped the spell once he was behind the rubble. The other Aurors saw him and acknowledged him. The two teens were too busy having a good time to notice him. Draco had to think fast since they had no idea that he was there. What could he do to stop them? He could see the faint glow of a shield around them so he knew that he couldn't hit them directly. He gathered his strength and readied his wand before he quickly stood and threw a spell towards the two. The ground in front of them exploded and sent chunks of road up. It distracted the two long enough for Draco to move from his spot to closer to the two. The other Aurors took this time to move as well. They wouldn't be able to break the shields on the teens unless they were closer.

He peeked out from behind the rubble he was now behind and noticed that he was close enough to start breaking their shields. As he readied his wand and the spell he needed, someone on the other side of the road made a noise that made the teens look in their direction. They were raising their wands to blast the area in front of the hiding Aurors. Draco saw a look of panic on his comrades and stood up, drawing attention to himself.

"Hey! I thought we were done dealing with you two this afternoon?" Draco called out to them. They jerked their heads over to him and quickly sent out two stunning spells. Draco had his shield up so it didn't even penetrate.

"Where's your partner?" one of them asked.

Draco nearly let his cool façade fall as he realized that they really did want Harry and that it wasn't just an excuse Helena made. "He's not here obviously," he responded, controlling his voice.

The two glanced at each other and then gave each other a calculating smile. Draco did not like that look. They turned back to him. "Well, that kind of ruins plan A for us, but we've got you so let's go for plan B then," the other teen said.

The Aurors that were behind the rubble across the street were starting to ready themselves to break down the teens' shields. Draco didn't want to draw attention to them so he made sure to keep the two talking. "And what is your plan B about?" he asked.

"Well, you see, we've noticed that Potter and you are rather close. I mean you two are partners and you live together, so we can only surmise that you guys are more than just that," they replied.

Draco stared at them for a moment. _How did they come to that conclusion?_ he wondered. "I'm not sure why you think that. We're partners and we live together just like every other partnership in the Aurors. We aren't any different. Ha-, Potter is my partner and roommate and we're friends, but that's it," Draco said nearly calling Harry by his first name. He didn't know why he stopped himself, just because he calls him by his first name doesn't mean anything. _Friends call each other by their first names, even us_, he thought.

The two teens didn't miss the almost mistake. "Hmmm, you're mistake says otherwise. Well, partner, shall we initiate plan B?" one of them asked as he looked over at the other. The other teen nodded and they readied their wands. Several things happened at once.

Draco raised his wand in return and suddenly there were flashes of spells flying through the air. Draco vaguely felt his shield come down as he watched the shields of the teens come down followed by a spell from one of the teens flying his way. He also saw ropes flying from the rubble heading for the teens before he started to apparate away.

He landed roughly with a searing pain in his chest and blacked out.

**XXXX**

After Harry watched Draco disappear into the floo, he felt like he wanted to hurl. He took several deep breaths and stood up. He started pacing. Every few moments he would glance over at the floo, waiting for it to flare up and to see Draco walk through looking slightly disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. He paced non-stop for nearly an hour wringing his hands and becoming more and more nervous by the minute.

Just as he was about to floo to where Draco was, he heard a loud thump above him. He reached for his wand and ran for the stairs. He started heading up them, body tense and ready, listening for any more movement. He didn't hear anything. He opened his bedroom door, but saw nothing. He then moved on to Draco's door and opened it. He pointed his wand into the room and nearly dropped it when he saw his partner lying sprawled on the ground by his bed, bleeding from his chest. Harry flashed on sixth year and then rushed forward.

Draco was unconscious. Harry grabbed at his own shirt and pulled it off, pressing it to the wound on Draco's chest. His brain was frozen and he couldn't think of anything to help heal Draco. His emotions were getting in the way. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. A blood stopping spell came to mind and he cast it quickly at Draco. The blood slowed and then stopped completely, exposing a long gash across Draco's pale chest. Harry swallowed as he looked at it, reminded of sixth year once again. He steadied his wand hand, which was shaking hard, and began healing the gash across his partner's chest. An invisible thread and needle was quickly stitching the gash closed. Harry watched impatiently until the gash was completely sealed. It looked very pink and it looked like it hurt like hell.

Draco stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He grimaced in pain and cried out, reaching for his chest. Harry grabbed his hands and held them in place, preventing him from aggravating the wound even more. Harry stared into his eyes, whispering nothing in particular, trying to keep him calm. Draco locked his eyes with Harry's and he slowly started to calm down. Harry nodded and grinned at Draco. He felt wetness on his cheeks and he realized that he was crying. Draco gave him a small smile and Harry heard his name and a faint thank you, before Draco's eyes fluttered closed.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and more tears fell down his cheeks. He carefully lifted Draco and set him on his bed. He removed Draco's robe, bloodied shirt, and trousers before replacing them with pajama bottoms. He bandaged Draco's chest and covered him up with the blankets on Draco's bed.

He quietly left the room and returned with his guitar. He started to strum the tune to the song he had been working on. It still wasn't sounding right, but Harry continued to strum. He looked up at Draco as he played and suddenly it fell into place. The melody was playing and as Harry began to sing the lyrics, he knew that he had it. He had the song that was meant for the person he cared about more than anything, Draco. He continued to play and sing throughout the night. Draco did not wake up again until the following morning.

**XXXX**

Draco lied there as his body and mind began waking. He could hear Harry singing and strumming on his guitar. He couldn't understand the words yet, but the tune sounded very familiar. He realized that it was the tune that Harry had been working on for days. It sounded better and he had put the words to it. Draco knew that the song was ready for whomever Harry had written it for.

The words began drifting into his muddled mind, "_Forever can never be long enough for me…._" he slipped away for a moment feeling warmth inside him. "_Together can never be close enough for me_…." and the song continued. His heart began pounding as the reality of the words sunk in. He knew who the song was for now. It was for him. Harry had written the song for him.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Harry. He looked tired, worried, and stressed, but to Draco he looked more handsome than ever. He could see the love in his eyes and everything slid into place; Harry's moods, the concern in his voice when he told him not to go yesterday, the secretiveness, it all made sense now. Harry had been unsure of his feelings until this moment. He couldn't get the song right until this moment. Harry wanted to be with him. He quit being an Auror, something he loved, to keep him safe. Harry loved him.

"Harry," Draco whispered. His throat was dry. Harry looked up with a startled look which was quickly replaced by relief. He smiled brightly at Draco as he reached over and grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand. Draco drank the water greedily. He smiled when his throat felt less dry. Harry took the glass from him and set it down again. He set his guitar down and leaned forward, closer to Draco.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry quietly asked.

Draco shifted and winced. Harry reached out and touched his arm. Draco looked down and then back up at him. Harry blushed and started to pull his hand away, but Draco reached out and took it, threading his fingers through Harry's. "I feel better than I did," he responded.

Harry stared at their joined hands for several seconds. He hadn't realized how worried he had been about his partner until he looked at their hands. He knew for sure that he was in love with the blond and that the song he had written for him was more than appropriate to his feelings.

"Good," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled and nodded towards Harry's guitar. "You finished the song?"

Harry looked down at his guitar and back at Draco. "Yeah, I was just sitting here, keeping an eye on you, and it came to me as I was strumming. It's ready to be heard," he replied.

"Well, can I be the first to hear it? I have to tell you if it's good or not before you go off and play it for the person it's written for," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "You're the only one to hear it because I wrote it for you," he said shyly.

Draco's eyes widened, even though he knew deep within that it was for him, it was nice to hear Harry say that it was anyway. "It's for me?" he questioned.

Harry nodded and unwound his fingers from Draco's hand. He then reached for his guitar and began strumming the intro to the song. Draco pushed himself up to a sitting position as he listened to Harry sing:

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown him my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm_

By the end of the song, Draco had tears in his eyes and he was biting his lip, fighting the need to cry. Harry looked up at him with glistening eyes as well and smiled. He set down his guitar and stood from his chair. He sat facing Draco, who was propped up against the headboard. He reached out and took his hand. Draco stared at him, filled with emotion.

"Will you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you for real?" he asked in bewilderment.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I'm for real."

"I…I don't know what to say. I mean, it's all so fast and we haven't even, you know, been together as a couple or anything, and well…" Draco trailed off. He was feeling very overwhelmed. Harry nodded.

"I know. I, well, I've been feeling this way for a long time. After our last mission, after you could have been killed, I realized how much I cared about you, more than just as your partner and your friend. Then yesterday, I, it just set in. As soon as I picked up my guitar and started to play while you were resting, it all fell into place. I not only cared about you, but I loved you too. I had written those lyrics awhile ago, hoping that one day I could sing them to you and when I realized I may not get another day, I knew I had to make it work and I did. I love you, Draco and I don't want to lose another day with you. Marry me, please," Harry explained.

Draco stared at him. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He searched Harry's eyes and knew that he felt the same way. "I can't say yes," he responded.

Harry stared at him, his mouth falling open in surprise. He thought for sure that Draco felt the same. He started to pull back, but with strength that Draco shouldn't have at this moment, he was pulled forward and his lips captured by Draco. They kissed unsurely at first, but then the first awkwardness slipped away and they were both kissing each other eagerly. Harry was gushing with joy at their kiss. He felt even surer that he loved Draco and that he couldn't imagine kissing anyone else for the rest of his life. Draco felt the same.

They pulled apart and Draco smiled at him. "Now I can say yes."


End file.
